Fairy Tail Institute of Magical Education
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Lucy has finally started school... there are so many different people here...What will happen? Sorry about sucky summery. AU (LucyxNatsu...LevyxGajeel...MiraxFreed...CanaxLuxa s...LisannaxBickslow...and more. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy looked up at the huge building before her with her eyes wide in wonder. She was stood in the gates of the Fairy Tail Institute of Magical Education, a new student, filled with both nerves and excitement. What if nobody liked her? What if she was bullied? She took a deep breath and took her first steps into the school grounds. The Fairy Tail Institution of Magical Education was a school the kingdom of Fiore that taught students aged eleven to twenty one. Lucy was finally starting school aged seventeen, having missed six of the total ten years of education.

Lucy walked towards the school building and administrations office she knew she would find in the reception. Scampering beside her was a strange looking creature, like a small dog, but instead of a nose a long horn protruded from its face. This little creature was Plue, the dog stellar spirit, for Lucy Heartfilia was a stellar spirit mage. She had spent a long time traveling after running away from home when she was thirteen and had finally made the money to buy a small apartment in Magnolia and applied for school.

"Name," an old, moody looking woman looked at her though the glass partition at the reception.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy told her.

The woman turned away and started flicked though a book, then the pile of paper on her neat desk. Lucy glanced down at Plue, who blinked up at her reassuringly. "Ah here we go," the woman turned back to her and handed a slip of paper to her. "That's your time table, now if you go sit and wait over there, a student from your tutor will come to take you there."

"Thank you," Lucy replied, she took the paper and sat down in a small waiting area. Plue climbed up her leg and settled on her lap while she pulled a book from her bag.

Lucy looked up a few minutes later when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The girl striding towards her had the reddest hair Lucy had ever seen, it nearly reached her waist and it swung slightly as she walked. Lucy put away her book and scooped Plue into her arms before standing to meet the girl as she approached "Hi," She greeted Lucy with a smile, "I'm Erza, I'm in your class."

"Nice to meet you Erza," Lucy smiled back, "I'm Lucy and this is Plue," she nodded down at the stellar spirit.

"Aww," Erza looked down at Plue, "He cute, but can I ask, what is it?"

"Plue is a stellar spirit." Lucy said. Erza had started walking back up the corridor and Lucy easily fell into step beside her.

"Oh, so you're a stellar spirit mage, they're really rare right?" Erza didn't wait for Lucy's reply, "We only have one stellar spirit mage here, she's in the year above us, Yukino her name is."

"Oh, ok, I hope I meet her." Lucy smiled.

"She's supposed to be really powerful," Erza continued, "She has two gold gate keys, I'm not really sure what they are but I do know there's only twelve on total so that's pretty good."

Lucy silently moved her hand to cover her keys where they swung on their ring on the belt on her white school skirt, ten gold keys glinting beside her five silver keys. She didn't want Erza to think she was some kind of gold key hunter, like one she had met in the past, a woman who called herself 'Angel'.

"So what class did you chose to take for your two non-magical subjects?" Erza asked.

"English and science." Lucy replied.

"Ooh, Levy is going to love you, she takes those two subjects as well." Erza said "She I think she'll like little Plue."

Before Lucy could reply Erza stopped and threw open a classroom door. He room that been filled with shouts and laughter moments before fell to silence for a moment as the class registered Erza in the doorway then they went back to what they were doing. Erza gestured for Lucy to come in and they both stood at the front of the room. Erza waited for people to notice she wanted to speak, but no-one did, and then suddenly a chair was thrown across the room, narrowly missing Erza and Lucy. Erza's eyes seemed to flash red for a moment then she slammed her fist against a desk, silencing the room. "Who threw that?" she demanded.

Every head turned to the back to the room where two boys where arguing. "Your aim sucks ice princess," one boy growled, his hair was pink and sat on top of his head in crazy, unorganized spikes that just seemed to work for him.

"What'd you say flame brain?" the second boy asked, his hair was black, with an almost blue tinge to it.

Lucy was wondering about these two boy's names when Erza growled them out, "Natsu… Gray…"

"Erza," the both turned in illusion, their faces the picture of happiness, fear and surprise.

"You two sit down…now." They both flew to their seats, they sat beside each other at the back of the room, a third seat near them was occupied by a large boy with long black spiky hair and several piercings. There was a gap between Natsu and a girl with blue hair, with a yellow ribbon in it who was sat beside another girl with blue hair only his girl wore a hat. "Okay everyone," she clapped her hands, suddenly calm again, Lucy admired her natural leadership skills. "This is our new classmate, Lucy Heartfilia." The people in the class nodded or smiled in greeting, "Come on Lucy, I'll introduce you to Levy."

Erza led Lucy to the back to the room towards the girl with blue hair with the yellow ribbon, who smiled as they approached, "What's up Erza-chan?" she asked cutely.

"Hi Levy, Lucy here is in the same classes as you, so I figured you could show her around and stuff."

"Sure, Lu-chan sit in that seat there, it's empty," Levy smiled, Lucy sat down at the empty desk, hanging her back on the back of her chair. As soon as she was settled Erza turned and stormed towards Natsu and Gray. "Aww, who's this little one?" Levy asked.

"This is Plue; he's one of my stellar spirits." Lucy said, she put Plue down on her desk and he sat down and looked at Levy.

"Puuuuuunnnn." He finally said. Nodding his horned head.

"What does that mean?" Levy asked Lucy.

"No idea," Lucy shrugged, "He's a funny little guy." She patted him on the head affectionately.

"Juvia-chan, look at how cute Plue is," the other girl turned and looked at Plue.

"Juvia thinks it is cute, but not a cute as Gray-sama." The girl said gazing past Lucy at Gray who was still be scowled by Erza.

"So you like Gray then Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you…" she frowned at Lucy, "Are you a love rival?" she asked.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "I would never do that."

Levy and Juvia smiled at her and the three of them soon fell into a comfortable conversation.

Not far from the three chatting girls, Natsu and Gray were still getting chewed out by Erza. Natsu and Gray settled into their usual state, of not really listening but looked like they were. Only today Natsu was a little distracted, he kept glanced sideways at his new classmate, her blonde hair was very distracting to him. "Gajeel!" Erza spun on their friend, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Well…you see… it was just too interesting to watch." Gajeel sighed but a small smile played on his lips.

Erza growled and punched each of the three of them on the head before turning and striding away, to her seat which was in front of Levy's. Now free from Erza's watchful and angry gaze Natsu looked more closely at his blonde classmate, she was facing away from him so he couldn't see her face, but he could see her shoulder length blonde hair and how she and tied some in a small pony tail on the side of her head with a black ribbon to match her uniform. He could hear her laughter and it felt like music on his ears, what kind of mage was this girl? Natsu most certainly did not know what was going on.

When the bell rang to inform them that their first class would be starting soon. "Lu-chan," Levy smiled, standing up, "We all have combat classes for three hours now, come on I'll show you where we have to go."

Lucy stood up, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, she waited while Plue stood and then jumped into her arms. Levy, Juvia and Erza waited for her then they all walked out of the room together.

They walked outside to a large coliseum-like building; they changed into their workout clothes, black shorts and a white t-shirt. Lucy sent Plue back to the spirit plain then they all walked out into the open air arena to meet the boys. Their teacher stalked towards the class, "Welcome back everyone, and hello new faces."

"Professor Gildarts." Natsu grinned, "Our going to fight be this year right." He started bobbing up and down in anticipation.

"Shut it shorty." Gildarts growled, Natsu just continued to grin. "Right then, I need someone to face our new student, sorry what was your name?" he asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy replied.

"Ok, who is going to fight Lucy?" Gildarts asked.

"Me!" Natsu cried, suddenly convinced that his earlier interest in her had been his desire to fight her.

"Nope," Gildarts shook his head, "You're too strong, I need some on of average skill."

"I'll fight Lu-chan." Levy volunteered.

Lucy looked at her, "Are you sure Levy?" she asked.

"Sure Lu-chan," she smiled "I'm strong but not as strong as Natsu or Erza."

"Brilliant!" Gildarts clapped "Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia take a starting place, they rest of you take a seat in the stands."

The class filed off to climb into the stands and Lucy and Levy moved to face each other in the middle of the sandy arena. Levy pulled out a pen and Lucy's hand moved to hover over her keys. "Are you ready Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Ok," Lucy nodded.

"You may start when you're ready." Gildarts said.

Lucy took the first move, pulling Taurus's key from the ring on her belt and pointing it forward, "Open the gate of the bull, Taurus." Taurus took form in front of her, swinging his axe.

"Eh!" Levy exclaimed.

"Lucy, you look great today toooo." Taurus told Lucy ogling her large breasts.

"Taurus, more fighting." She frowned.

"Anything for you." Taurus turned back to a still shocked Levy. "But Lucy this one is gorgeous too."

"Lu-chan, what is this?" Levy asked

"Taurus," Lucy replied, "Taurus, are you going help me or not?"

"Of course Lucy." Taurus decided, he moved forward swinging his axe towards Levy. Levy leapt back, finally coming to her senses, she waved her pen and the word 'guard' appeared blocking Taurus's axe. In this split second that Levy was distracted Lucy shot forward, pulling her whip, the Fleuve d'étoiles, free from her belt and flung it forward it wrapped around Levy's ankle and Lucy tugged it, Levy went sprawling onto her back.

"Thanks Taurus," Lucy smiled up at the huge bull.

"My pleasure Lucy." Taurus said, his eyes were practically replaced with hearts as he gazed down at her body.

"Bye Taurus," Lucy laughed, closing the gate, Taurus dissolved into golden light before disappearing. Lucy put Taurus's key back on the ring and turned to pulled Levy to her feet.

"Thanks Lu-chan." Levy smiled, "You're better than me I guess."

"Sorry for freaking you out there Levy." Lucy said.

"That's ok Lu-chan." Levy smiled. "I should have been better prepared; I knew you are a stellar spirit mage."

"Very good Lucy," Gildarts said. "You can go in the same group as Levy, the middle group; the highest group is just that lot." He nodded towards, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel.

"Sure thanks." Lucy moved aside with Levy while the rest of the class came back down.

An hour into the class Lucy decided to call upon one of her strongest spirits and best fighters to help her with her hand to hand combat. "Open the gate of the Lion, Leo."

As Leo took form in front of Lucy, facing her with a smile. The moment he'd finished forming a cry made Lucy jump in surprise. "Loke!"

Leo turned with his eyes wide as Gray stormed across the arena towards him. "Leo, what's going on? Did you know these guys from when you were in exile?"

"Gray," Leo laughed awkwardly "Fancy seeing you here." Leo turned to Lucy, "Why didn't you tell you where coming to this school?"

"You think I'd go to any school other than the one I've admired for the last five years?" Lucy asked.

"Loke, you're a stellar spirit?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell you, I was in exile for killing my last key keeper."

"He didn't do it directly." Lucy jumped to Leo's defence when he saw the look on Gary's face, stepping between the two of them. "He forced himself to stay in our world because his last keeper was hurting one of the other spirits in her care."

"So was your exile lifted?" Gray asked.

"No," Leo shook his head, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia had all gathered by then and where listening and watching as Lucy stood between Gray and Loke, someone none of them had seen since he disappeared the year before. "I was left to die; we spirits can only last so long in this world. I left before you guys noticed I was weakening, I met Lucy not long after that."

"I knew Leo for a week before he started to weaken, and I slowly realised he was a stellar spirit, especially from the way Plue acted around him." Lucy said, "I followed him when he stumbled off, he was starting to fade."

"This idiot mage challenged the stellar spirit king just to save me." Leo smiled affectionately, "And out love prevailed."

"At least that hasn't changed," Gray laughed breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Either way you can't blame him for leaving." Lucy said, "It wasn't his fault."

"I don't blame you," Gray shook his head, then he looked down at Lucy, "Just watch out for him ok?"

"Of course," Lucy nodded, "though he's normally watching out for me."

Lucy stepped away, no longer needing to protect Leo. Leo turned to her, "What did you call me for Lucy?"

"I was going to ask you to help me with my hand to hand combat but you know what you can catch up with this lot if you want to." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Lucy." Leo hugged her, Lucy hugged her back, but then he wouldn't let go.

"Leo, let go or I'll close your gate." Leo stepped back.

"Sorry." He smiled.

Leo walked off with Gray and Natsu, Gajeel who apparently didn't know him as well spoke softly to Erza and the two of them walked off to spar. Levy looked at Lucy, "You have two gold keys too?" she asked.

"No," Lucy shook her head, she should have known she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for long, but hopefully Levy and Juvia wouldn't judge her.

"But you have Taurus and Leo," levy said, "I read that those two are golden keys."

"They are," Lucy nodded, "Only I have more than two gold keys."

"Really, that's so amazing, which other one do you have?" levy asked, before Lucy could respond she asked another question, "And where did you get that whip?"

"Virgo gave me the whip; she brought it to me from the stellar spirit plain and as to my keys." Lucy unhooked her ring of keys and held them up.

Levy and Juvia both gasped as they looked at the collection of keys. "There are ten of them." Levy said.

"But Juvia thought there were only twelve of them and Yukino in the other year has two." Juvia said.

"That's right," Lucy nodded, "I just want to say I'm not one of those stellar spirit mages who just collect gold keys no matter the cost, I only had Taurus and Aquarius when I started out, but I beat a guy and Virgo asked me to take her key. Then I saved Leo, and then I met a gold hunter, one of her own spirits refused to attack me and I was able to beat her, and the three gold keys she had became mine. That's how I got, Scorpio, Aries and Gemini." Lucy said, "Then I finally tracked down Capricorn who made a pact with my mother to work with me once I was old enough, the guy who had his key had agreed to that but he got greedy and tried to run away."

"We're not going to judge you Lu-chan." Levy said, "From what we heard from you and Loke…I mean Leo your obviously not a gold hunter, you care about them."

"Juvia agrees." Juvia nodded.

"Thanks guys." Lucy smiled, levy moved forward and hugged her, Juvia smiled a she watched, Lucy was so happy, she'd made good friends.

That lunch time Lucy made yet more friends. She went with Levy, Erza and Juvia to the hall, and they sat at a huge table along with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Soon after more people arrived to sit with them, they were people from other years and classes, Lucy easily remember their names, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Evergreen, and a smaller girl called Wendy, who brought with her three cats, a blue one who flew to Natsu on white wings called Happy, a white one who stayed by Wendy and the third was pure black and walked over to Gajeel sitting on the table beside him. The boys the joined them were, Freed, Bickslow, Luxas, Elfman and a younger boy called Romeo.

"Everyone this is Luigi!" Natsu said gesturing to Lucy and earning himself a punch from Erza.

"Lucy, this is Lucy Heartfilia." Erza corrected while Natsu rubbed his head.

"Lu-chan is a stellar spirit mage." Levy added.

"Oh and Loke was a spirit." Gray added, gaining shocked glances from everyone, "And Lucy has his key."

Lucy has summoned Plue after her class had finished and he sat on the table in front of her, happy walked over the table and looked at him, Plue greeted him with a "Pppuuuuunnnnnn."

"What is this?" Happy asked.

"That's Plue, he's one of my spirits." Lucy explained.

"Does he eat fish?" Happy asked.

"No, spirits don't eat human food." Lucy shook her head.

"Your spirit looks weak." Elfman frowns, "He doesn't look like a man."

"This one looks weak but when she was fighting Levy she summoned this huge cow with an axe!" Natsu said, gesturing with his arm Taurus's size.

Ignoring Natsu and the argument between him and Elfman about Taurus's manliness Lucy turned to Levy who had pulled out a book and was reading, "I love that book Levy." She said.

"I know, isn't it great." Levy beamed, lowering the book.

"I just finished it last week for the…seventh time." Lucy laughed.

"This is my eighth time," Levy laughed "I've got you beat."

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called, "Stop talking geek, we can't follow."

"That's because there are too many metal piercings in your brain," Freed said calmly.

"What was that word geek?" Gajeel asked

"Eh, how come I'm word geek and she'd just shrimp?" Freed asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because the shrimp's prettier than you." Gajeel replied levy blushed, Both Lucy and Mira noticed.

And so looked around the table Lucy noticed that this seemed to be the normal, arguments, subtle or not so subtle flirting and Erza threatening to beat everyone up. Lucy smiled, she was glad she joined school; it looked like it was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here it is chapter two, i hope people read it since i'm having so much fun writing it.**

**I get that Sting and Rouge are kinda good now and Flare mean cos shes forced to be but i needed bullies so i chose them.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lucy was never alone, she was always with one or more of her news friends, who slowly filled her in on all the stuff she needed to know, about everyone. Soon she knew so much, everything from her friend's magical abilities and backgrounds to the personalities and powers of the few people she should try to avoid. So when she was at her locker one morning, alone she was not as surprise as she might have been when her locker door was slammed closed, narrowly missing her head. She turned calmly to face three people. The first, who had slammed the locker door, had light hair and a scar above one eye, Lucy recognized him as Sting. Near by a guy with dark hair partially covering his eyes, he must be Rouge and the girl with unbelievably long hair could only be Flare, a person levy had described as the queen of mean.

"Hi," Lucy smiled, hopefully she could get out of this without any fights, she could summon two spirits at once but it drained her and she had been told these three where strong.

"Hi to you too Blondie." Flare replied, poison dripping from her words.

"So you're Loke's replacement?" Sting asked, looked her up and down, "I guess you're not too bad looking.

"I could never replace Loke." Lucy replied.

"Well we came to introduce ourselves," Flare smiled cruelly, "Since your little friends had been around and we haven't been able to."

Lucy reached slowly towards her keys, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Lucy."

"Oh no you don't." Flare laughed, her hair whipped out and pushed Lucy against the lockers, pinning her there. She winced as she back was slammed into a padlock. "We can't have you reaching for those little keys can we." Lucy arms were pinned by her head and she gulped uneasily, now she was in trouble.

"Lucy," Sting rolled the name over his tongue, "Silly name, We're…"

"Sting, Rouge and Flare." Lucy finished, she knew she was pushing her luck annoying them but she couldn't help it.

"Are you trying to be smart?" Flare asked pushing her face towards Lucy's and gripping her under the chin when she tried to turn away.

"No…I just…" Lucy was struggling to breath with Flare's elbow pushing against her neck.

"Just what blondie?" she asked.

Lucy gasped her air though her crushing air pipe, she prayed for help but there was no one else about, which seemed strange to Lucy.

"I think you are crushing her wind pipe," Rouge said, "she can't speak like that."

"Oops, does it hurt blondie?" Flare sneered and Sting laughed, Rough just stood there, Lucy stared at her trying not to show any fear to these people, but tear were building up in her eyes from the pain and lack of oxygen. She was about to give up hope of escaping this cruel girl when a flaming fist hit Sting in the back and he rocketed into the lockets, recoiling off the metal. Flare had stepped back in surprise. The pressure gone from her neck Lucy took some deep breaths, she had been able to breathe some like that but not nearly as much as she had needed to.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped seeing the pick hair guy, his fist still flaming. Natsu reached to burn the hair holding Lucy and Flare instantly pulled it away, she didn't want her hair burnt.

Lucy stumbled forward and few steps rubbing her back lightly, she turned to face then, her hands on her keys but Natsu stepped in front of her protectively. She gently moved her hand away from her keys and looked at Natsu's broad back, protecting her from the people who had hurt her. "Are you ok Luce?" he asked.

"A bit sore but nothing that won't heal in a few days." Lucy said.

Sting and Rouge readied themselves for battle, positioning themselves in front of Flare, whose hair was twitching in anticipation. Seeing their movement Natsu growled, "Don't touch Lucy."

"Natsu, I'm fine." Lucy said softly, knowing his Dragon-Slayer ears would hear her.

"Why didn't you call Loke or use your whip?" Natsu asked.

"I wasn't quick enough, she caught me with her hair, But it's ok, we can just leave now, come on." Lucy said tugging lightly on his blazer.

"Loke ran away last year, how do you expect her to call him?" Sting asked, "Have all those flames you eat finally fried your brain?"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy pulled Leo's key free and summoned him, "Open the gate of the Lion, Leo." Leo appeared, Flare gasped and stepped back, Sting and Rouge both looked at him stunned for a moment.

"You…You're a spirit?" Sting asked.

"I am, I'm Leo." Leo nodded, "Don't you three have better thing to do with your time than bully people?" he asked.

"But you went to school," Sting said,

"Yes, I had nothing better to do while I waited to die," Leo nodded, "Anyway, I trust Natsu and the others to protect Lucy from you, but if I'm forced to I can I will come here of my own power to stop you."

"You could never beat us before." Flare said.

"But I was weak then, I have my full power back now." Leo shrugged; Lucy coughed roughly and rubbed her neck. "Why is Lucy rubbing her neck?" He asked Natsu.

"Her arm was against Luce's neck." Natsu narrowed his eyes at flare, "And he was laughing," he nodded at Sting.

"I see," Leo said coldly.

"Loke, Let's pound 'em." Natsu said, flames licking up his arms, Leo's hand went to his rings.

"Stop it!" Lucy said, she knew Leo would stop but she wasn't sure about Natsu so she gripped the back of his blazer with one hand

"Luce…" Natsu growled.

"Please Natsu," She whispered, knowing he would here, and pressing herself against his back.

Natsu froze, what was going on, his heart was beating faster but the fight hadn't even started yet. Not only that but he was very, very aware of Lucy pressing against his back. He did a quick mental check, Lucy was a friend, had this happened with his other friends when they were close to him or touching him… Gray?...Defiantly not, not Gajeel or any other the other guys, so what about girls, it might be a girl thing… Erza?...No, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy? No no no! It was Lucy, just light when he'd first seen her, he was aware of her all the time.

"Leo you can go back now." Lucy said as she returned Leo's key to her key ring, Leo disappeared.

Flare, Sting and Rouge were considering taking on Natsu, but there was still Lucy, she was weaker but still pretty powerful and Natsu and beaten Sting and Rouge together before. Their decision was made for them when they heard a thud and running footsteps, "Lu-chan, Natsu, are you ok?" Levy asked as she reached them, Gajeel was just behind her.

By the time they'd go their Flare and the two Dragon-Slayers had already made a run for it. Lucy pulled away from Natsu and turned to her friends. "They had people guarding the entrances to this corridor," Gajeel informed them, "But I smelt them, along with you two so we knocked out the guard and came to make sure you were ok, but it looks like they ran when they heard us coming."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

"Are you ok Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Fine they pinned you to the lockers." Natsu growled.

"They're just common bullies I can't let them get to me too much." Lucy said to Natsu, "There was no need for a full blown fight." She turned to levy and Gajeel, "You see why I had to hold him back?"

"of course," Levy nodded.

"Impulsive idiot." She reached up and ruffled Natsu's pick hair affectionately. He let out a growl that sounded something like a purr.

Natsu tensed up and froze, Lucy and levy looked at him in a mixture of surprise and shock and Gajeel, well Gajeel laughed and I mean really laughed.

"What are you laughing at metal mouth." Natsu demanded.

"Sorry Natsu," Gajeel smiled evilly, "If I told you it wouldn't be as much fun to watch."

"What'd you me?" Natsu growled.

"Calm down Natsu," Levy said, "and Gajeel stop teasing him."

"Sure shrimp, but once you realise it you'll be laughing to." He snickered

"Maybe," Levy nodded reasonably, "But I won't laugh in his face." she scolded him.

"Tell me what's funny?!" Natsu said again.

"Leave it Natsu," Lucy sighed placing a hand on his shoulder, "He won't tell you." Natsu visibly relaxed. Gajeel and Levy watched and Levy's eye filled with realisation and she glanced up for the nod of confirmation she got from him. Her lips formed a perfect 'O'

"Dense idiot," she muttered, but the bell chimed loudly as he did and Natsu didn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was walking home to her apartment on Strawberry Street later that day, completely unaware that she was being followed by three shadows. The snuck threw the streets behind her as she walked along with Plue at her side, pressing into the shadows around the walls and corners. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and Lucy spun around, reaching for her keys. When her eyes focused on the cause of the crash she sighed a relaxed. Natsu was sprawled across the concrete, Gray and Gajeel were peering around the corner.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Gajeel and Gray came around the corner fully, looking guilty while Natsu stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey Luce," he smiled. I was then Lucy realised Natsu Gajeel and Gray where not in their school uniform. Gray was wearing a pair of black shorts, and to Lucy's shock he wore nothing else. Gajeel was wearing a lot of black, layers of the stuff. Natsu was wearing a black vest over the hard abs Lucy had only been able to guess at before, a pair of white baggy trousers and of course his ever present white dragon scale scarf.

Lucy forced herself to pulled her eyes away from Natsu's abs and frown, "'Hey Luce,'?" she cried, "is that all you're going to say?"

"Urm…yeah." Natsu nodded.

Lucy wanted to punch him and kick him…and hug him…kiss him…No! she stopped her runaway thoughts, what was she thinking Natsu was the densest guy she knew, not to mention she'd only met him and few week ago. She took a deep breath, "Why are you all here?"

"I followed your scent." Natsu said.

"Sorry Lucy," Gray said before Lucy could start shouting at Natsu about the invasion of her privacy. "Natsu said we had to make sure you were al right after that thing with Flare and her stooges."

"We had to follow your scent because the shrimp wouldn't tell him your address." Gajeel added.

"Levy wouldn't?" Lucy asked, slightly impressed with her best friend.

"Shrimp said…" Gajeel cleared his voice and started talking in a high pitched squeak, "if Lu-chan wanted you to visit her she would give you her address herself." He crossed his arms and pouted before standing normally again.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"An impression of Levy," Gray said, "I think."

"I think Levy would have killed you if she'd had witnesses that." Lucy said, "It was terrible."

"Shrimp couldn't take me." Gajeel laughed.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She told him. All three guys looked blankly at her, she sighed. "It means, there is nothing scarier than an angry woman. We might not be strong sometimes but we can do sneaky." She turned away "Freed would have understood," She muttered.

Both Gajeel and Natsu heard this. Gajeel winced glancing at Natsu. Somewhere deep inside Natsu something clenched his heart, and it hurt. "I'm going home now," Lucy told them, walking away.

When they continued to follow her she slowed down and waited for them to catch up. When she reached her house she let them in and got them drinks, they arranged themselves each sat on one of her three sofas. She collected from things from her draws and went into the bathroom to change into her blue skirt and her blue and white top and to text Levy and Juvia to come over. Once she was ready she walked into her main room again and sat beside Natsu, trying to ignore her mind that was telling her to star at his abs. when the bell rang she got up. "Are you expecting someone Luce?" Natsu asked, on the defensive, in case it was Flare, Sting and Rouge.

"Yep," Lucy said as she opened the door for Levy and Juvia.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her; she was wearing a short orange dress with a white bow by her chest.

"Hey Levy, Juvia, come on in." Juvia was wearing a black dress with white faux fur around the neck and four gold buttons on the front.

Juvia spotted Gray almost instantly and gripped Lucy's arm, "Juvia didn't know Gray-sama would be here." She said.

Lucy just smiled and propelled her friend into her apartment. Gajeel smiled at Levy, "Sit down shrimp." He said, she dropped onto the sofa beside him.

"How do you guys know where Lucy lives, did she give you her address?" she asked, looking accusingly up and Gajeel.

"Natsu was worried about her," Gajeel said defensively holding up his hands, "S we tracked her."

"Juvia, why don't you sit down." Gray suggested, Juvia gingerly sat beside the half-nude Gray, blushing red.

"Gr…Gray-sama, where are Gray-sama's clothes?" she asked.

"He was like that when I met them." Lucy smiled appearing and handing Juvia her drink before moving to give Levy hers before she sat back next to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy?" she asked him, missing the cheerful yet insulting cat.

"With Wendy, Carla and Lily." Natsu said.

"They're with Wendy a lot." Lucy said.

"Yeah, recently he's been leaving me to go with them," Natsu frowned, "Maybe Happy doesn't like me anymore."

"Don't be silly Natsu." Lucy squeezed his shoulder.

"Lu-chan is right, Happy just likes Carla, he like- likes her." Levy said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Ok… so when Happy is with Carla he is really happy." Levy said.

"And when Happy is with Carla his heart will beat really really fast." Juvia added. "And he wants to protect her, which everything he has."

"And no matter if he's with her or not if she'd nearby he'll always be aware of her." Levy said.

"Oh, so that's what is like, but why is he like that?" Natsu asked, recognising the weird thing that had happened to him around Lucy.

"Natsu, didn't Igneel ever teach you about love?" Levy asked softly.

Gajeel sighed, looks like he should explain it to the dense idiot, it was fun while it lasted, "Dragons call their other half mates." He said, "Dragons and Dragon-Slayers alike only have one mate their entire lives and only ever have those kinds of feelings towards that one person."

"Oh yeah, mates." Natsu nodded, but let Gajeel continue.

"Metalicana told me that sometimes we feel these feeling right away when you meet her, you'll notice her and not want to looked away." Natsu heart jumped, that was how he had been when he met Lucy.

Oblivious to Natsu's thoughts beside her Lucy was listening with interest to Gajeel, "However, we don't get the feeling's until later, and in some cases Dragons and Dragon-Slayers have hurt there mate before they realised who they were, that that person was they only one they'd ever love." Lucy noticed the slight glance at levy that Gajeel tried to hide. Levy hadn't seen but yet she was blushing. Levy had told her that when she had first met Gajeel he had beaten her and her overprotective but not strong cousins, Jet and Droy. Lucy smiled.

"Juvia wonders what happens is the person does not love the Dragon-Slayer back."

"Our instincts allow us to choose the person perfect for us and for who we are perfect for, so that rarely happens." Gajeel said.

"They do you just say I outright?" Lucy asked, "If you found your mate would you tell her?"

"Metalicana also told me that Dragons and Dragon-Slayers and Cowards when it comes to matters of the heart." Gajeel smiled, "And I guess we are scared I mean, tour a girl Lucy, wouldn't you be a little taken aback if someone came up to you and told you you were the love of her life and they would never love anyone else but you?"

"I guess so." Lucy laughed. "So when you find you mate it's like when we normal people fall in love."

"Not really, with us we learn everything, the way she looks, the way she smells even the way her voice sounds when she laughs. If she's in the biggest crowd of people, we can pick out the one voice, hers." Gajeel said, "Do you get it?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

Beside her Natsu was look at his hands, everything Gajeel had said had related to him when he was with Lucy. He wanted to protect her, his heart beat faster when she was around and he was happy, and her could recognise her by sight, sound and smell. Did that mean Lucy was his mate? She when she had spoken about freed he was…what was the word, Erza had used it once when he had come strawberry cake and she didn't… jealous, that's it, jealous.

Gajeel could see the gears turning in Natsu head, his fun was over for now, but it would be funny to watch him try to understand or even act on his feelings. He glanced sideways at his own mate who was talking to Lucy. He couldn't tell her, he's nearly ruined her life when he beat her as badly as he did. He was glad they were friends but he knew he wanted her to be happy.

In his daze Gajeel didn't notice Levy finish her conversation and turn to him, leaving Juvia to talk to Lucy. "Gajeel, are you ok?" she asked startling him.

He looked down as she gazed up at him with wide eyes. His eyes trailed to her lips but he had to drag them away to avoid the impulses to kiss her there and then. "Sure shrimp, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure, I hope you didn't feel pressured into tell us about your personal Dragon-Slayer stuff." She said,

"Nah, it's probably a good idea Lucy know beforehand anyway." He smirked, "But he's really stupid so I don't know how long she'll have to wait."

"Do you think she likes him too?" Levy asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should set Mirajane on her, or maybe Cana can get her drunk enough for the information." He looked down at her, "But you're her best friend, she'd tell you right?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to do anything, Mirajane would have to know, she'd more manipulative." Levy smiled, she desperately wanted to ask him if he had met his mate, but she was too scared he'd say yes and it wasn't her or that he'd say no because again it would be that it wasn't her. She'd fallen for him a long time ago, after he'd spent years protecting her, trying to repent for what he did, she saw all the good he had hidden inside, and had forgiven him.

Gajeel smirked down at her, "Mirajane will have a field day."

"Yep," She nodded. Gajeel wanted to run his hand though her soft blue hair that fell in front of her eyes as she nodded, but of course he didn't.

"Ok!" Lucy called, "as your guys can see I am not in any way in danger and I think we've established Flare, Sting and Rouge haven't followed my home." She said. "I hate to sound rude but can you three guys leave, Levy, Juvia and I can't talk girl talk with your ear hovering around."

"My ears aren't hovering," Natsu said, gripping them to make sure they weren't about to float off his head.

"Stupid," she muttered with a small laugh rubbing his head. He wanted to purr again, but he felt it coming and suppressed it.

"Ok we'll go." Gajeel said standing quite quickly. So quickly that the slight down ward hill Levy had adjusted herself to sit on disappeared before she could react and she fell sideways. Gajeel noticed this and smiled, "Easy shrimp," she told her pulling her upright.

"Thanks," she said, his hands were still gripping her arms and she was trying to suppress a blush, but her cheeks were still tinted in a pink glow. Gajeel quickly removed his hands and turned away quickly, was he blushing, Levy thought, of course he was, but Levy would never be sure.

Gray got up "Later," he said.

"Good bye Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"Let's go Natsu." Gajeel said the pink hair Dragon-Slayer suddenly leapt to his feet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Got to go see Happy." he said and before anyone could stop him he leapt clear over Lucy bed and out the window.

Lucy ran towards her bed and leant on her bed as she leant out the window. "Use the door idiot!" she cried after him, but he was already halfway up the street.

"What and idiot," Gray sighed, "Well anyway, thanks for the drinks Lucy." He said as he and Gajeel headed for the door.

Lucy walked to their side and held open the door, "No worries, but next time if you want to walk me home because you worried, just say so."

The two guys laughed, "Sure." They nodded.

"So girl talk Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Levy, I noticed something when I first met you all, but I didn't want to say until I got to know you better." Lucy said.

"What is it Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Levy, you like Gajeel don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Levy!?" Juvia cried, "You like Gajeel?" Gajeel was Juvia's childhood friend, so to find out one of her best friends like him was amazing.

Levy was blushing bright red and she tried to cover her face with her hands. "Lu-chan how did you know?!" She cried.

"I first noticed when you blushed at lunch our first day, when Gajeel said you were prettier than Freed." Lucy smiled.

"And you're always around him, and you've blushed several times today when he was here just now." Lucy said,

"Ok, ok," Levy sighed "I do like him, but that doesn't matter."

"Why not Levy?" Juvia asked.

"Because of what he just said, he only has one mate; I should try to get over him." Levy said.

"But Levy, he looks like he likes you too." Lucy said, "He has a cute nick-name for you, he help you up and didn't want to let go of you and he's always by your side, what was it Juvia said, Always wanting to protect?"

"Juvia did say that." Juvia nodded.

"He protects me because he feels guilty about that time." Levy sighed, "I only wish it was because he liked me."

"Well I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you both." Lucy smiled.

"Then I will be watching you and Natsu," Levy grinned "He went really quiet when Gajeel was explaining everything, I think he had someone in mind and he's been acting weird since you got here."

"You mean he wasn't always weird?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah, but I mean he's been extra weird, around you." Levy said.

"Juvia will watch both Levy and Lucy's love lives and will work hard on Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"Yeah Juvia I noticed Gray seems closer to you?" Levy said.

"Does Levy really think so?" Juvia asked.

"I thought that too." Lucy nodded, "He offered you a seat."

"That make's Juvia happy." she smiled.

"We'll be watching you too." Levy promised.

"Any other couples we should look out for Lu-chan seeing as though you noticed my crush?"

"Elfman and Evergreen, I sense a lot of…sexual tension between then when they're agreeing." Lucy said. "And maybe Cana and Luxas, he's always giving her these looks, and I saw him whisper something to her that made her blush once. At first I thought they were dating but then no-one said anything so I presumed they like each other."

"Juvia is impressed with Lucy's knowledge." Juvia said.

"What about Mira?" Levy asked "Since she always medalling I wonder if she had someone she likes."

"I dunno, I'll keep an eye out." Lucy laughed, she stood up "Do you want another drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch the next day Lucy was sat beside Levy eating with Plue sat on the table not doing a lot but making the occasional noise. Everyone was there all eating, laughing and of course fighting. Evergreen and Elfman were at it as normal and Levy noticed what Lucy had said before, there was lot of tension between the two of them. Lisanna and Mirajane were talking with Bicklow and Freed sat opposite them chat ting to each other. Cana was complaining she couldn't drink in school and Luxas was telling he would buy her a drink later. Juvia was talking (Stuttering) to Gray, while Wendy and Romeo sat nearby with Carla. Gajeel was eating and quietly talking to Lily and Natsu was staring dumbly across the table at Lucy.

"Lucy didn't notice Natsu's stares but both Levy and Gajeel did, Happy noticed but unlike Levy and Gajeel he wasn't sure of the reason. The blue cat looked up at Natsu then across the table at Lucy who was talking to Levy then back up and Natsu. "Natsu, is there something on Lucy?" he asked.

"Hum?" Natsu looked down, "Did you say something Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded, "I said is there something interesting on Lucy?"

"Oh… no." Natsu shook his head.

"The way haven't you eaten your lunch and keep looking at her, do you think she's a bad guy, spying on us?" Happy asked eyes wide and serious.

Natsu looked down at his flaming meal and pulled a little from his plate eating the fire. "I guess I'm not that hungry right now."

Happy looked scared and Gajeel, who had overheard scoffed as he surprised his laughter. Natsu should have heard him, but he didn't he was too interested in Lucy and Levy's conversation.

"So Lu-chan who is it?" Levy asked.

"Freed," Lucy said. Natsu's ears twitched and he suppressed a growl, Freed again, what was he it Lucy?

"Are you sure?!" Levy asked her eyes wide.

"Defiantly, it's defiantly Freed." Lucy and Levy were of course talking about Mirajane's crush on Freed, not Lucy's, but Natsu didn't know that. His fist clenched and fiery sparks fizzled at his fingertips, turning is balled hands into little lanterns under the table.

"Now there's only one more thing to find out." Levy said.

"Who Freed likes." Lucy nodded.

"That's going to be hard." Levy said, "He's not very easy to read."

"I know, his face is like a stone." Lucy sighed.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch Natsu leapt to his feet and practically ran to his next lesson, Magical Science. "What's up with him?" Bickslow asked.

"Did Natsu just run…to magical science?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded with a small smirk as he stood up.

"Gajeel do you know something?" Lucy asked.

"Course," Gajeel smiled, "But I'm not going to tell you, bunny girl."

"Bunny girl?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Gajeel shrugged "I saw a stuffed rabbit in your room last night," he said "and I hadn't come up with a nickname for you yet."

"Lu-chan, now you have a nickname!" Levy smiled.

"Brilliant," Lucy said sarcastically, "Let's just go to class."

Later once school was finished Levy was in the library, Lucy often joined her but today Lucy had gone home early, so Levy was alone. She browsed the shelves looking for a book to read she read fast so she often finished within two days. She spotted a book on a high shelf and reached up for it, lifting up onto her toes, but she was too short. She settled back down and glanced around for a stool or something but instead she heard a snicker and a shadow fell over her. She froze.

"Hey Shrimp," she knew it was Gajeel. "Which one?" he asked.

"Orange cover, top shelf." She said. Gajeel reached over her and pulled the book down and dropped into her waiting hands.

"Must be hard being a shrimp." She said as she spun around.

"I could say the same to you giant." She said looking up at him, it was hard for her to look scary being so small, but she could try.

Unfortunately her expression only made Gajeel laugh "How is it hard being tall huh?"

Levy racked her brains for a moment then said "It must be really hard to hide." She said "and you're a really big target."

Gajeel just laughed again. "But I'm stronger and can reach things." He smirked resting his hand against the bookcase behind her, leaning forward slightly.

Levy's heart skipped a beat since her face was so close to Gajeel's, she wished he was close the rest of the gap and kiss her, she couldn't do it, she couldn't reach. She mentally sighed; maybe he didn't like her after all.

Gajeel looked down at Levy and suddenly realised how close they were, and before he could stop it a blush reached his cheeks, flaming red. He pulled away and spun around, but Levy saw, hope leaping into her heart and mind. "Did you need and thing else you can't reach Shrimp?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Is Lily here?" she asked.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"I want his help with something." She said.

"I'm here Levy." Lily said appearing from around the corner.

"Lily can I talk to you about something?" Levy asked.

"Of course Levy."

"Gajeel, stay here." Levy warned with a small frown before disappearing behind the bookcase with Lily. She let Lily led her though the library until they were far enough away for even Gajeel not to here.

"So what do you need Levy." Lily asked.

Levy squatted down in front of Lily and sighed, "I hate to have to ask you this Lily but it anyone knows it's you." Levy took a deep breath, "I really like Gajeel, but I thought he didn't see me that way, but he just blushed so I don't know what his feelings are…do you have any idea?"

Lily smiled, "He said he told you and a few others about the dragon slayers mating things, so you understand he can only like one person." Levy nodded, "And you hope it's you, even though he did what he did to you?"

"I forgave that a long time ago." Levy said "So have Jet and Droy."

"I won't tell you." Lily decided.

"Why" Levy asked.

"But…" Levy cocked her head curiously, "I will help you find out… if you have the guts to do it."

Levy took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok."

When Levy reappeared Gajeel was still stood where they had left him, "You're back Shrimp."

"Yep," she said. She stepped up really close to him and gazed up at him though her long lashes.

"What are you up to Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Before Levy could respond, Lily grabbed the back of her school blazer and lifted her up, so she could reach to briefly brush her lips against Gajeel's. After only a second Lily lowered her down and she took a few steps back, blushing ferociously. "Shrimp…" Gajeel was blushing almost as much as she was.

"Sorry," she said softly, looking down at her feet.

"I…" Gajeel took a deep breath, "Levy…don't be."

"Did you just call me…" Levy was cut off when Gajeel lent down as kissed her. He supported her head by holding the back of her head so he could have better access to her lips and eventually her mouth. When they broke away, gasping for breath, Levy gazed up at Levy, "Gajeel."

"Yeah Shrimp." He replied touching his forehead against hers.

"Am I..?"

Levy didn't know how to finish but Gajeel knew what she was trying to say, "Yeah Shrimp, you are." Levy smiled at him.

Gajeel kissed her softly one last time before pulled away and taking her hand, "Come on." He said, levy grabbed the book from the table she'd left it on when she went with Lily and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really got to Natsu yesterday you know." Gajeel said, he was lent again the wall beside Levy's open locker while she rummaged amongst the piles of books to find the one she wanted.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked without removing her head from her locker.

"When you were talking about Freed, it soundly a lot like Lucy liked him." He said.

"What!" Levy cried slamming her locker, a thick book clutched to her chest, not the one she had gotten from the library she had of course already finished it the night before. "But we were talking about who Mira has a crush on!"

"Mira like's Freed?" Gajeel asked as the set off down the corridor.

"Gajeel, you can't go around telling people." Levy cried. "I shouldn't have told you."

"I won't tell anyone Shrimp." Gajeel laughed throwing an arm over her small shoulders, "And why shouldn't you tell your boyfriend thing like that."

"Gajeel," Levy sighed, but leant into him anyway. "So that's why Natsu ran to class, because he thought Lucy liked Freed?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Gajeel nodded.

They reached the classroom and Gajeel kicked the door open so they could walk in with his arm still wrapped possessively over her shoulder. On any other day this entrance would have stopped the room dead, but something much more interesting was going on.

"Natsu, what are you doing!" Lucy was crying, Natsu was sat cross-legged on the middle of Lucy's desk, his back to her, gazing around the room.

Natsu swept his eyes over the room, pausing briefly at every male except Gajeel, sizing them all up, "Protecting you." he said.

"From what?! Flare, Sting and Rouge aren't in this class." She asked.

"Other things." He said defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest. This slight and subtle movement instantly moved Lucy's mind to this well-toned abs.

Lucy shook her head to clear her mind, "Can't you protect me from your desk, it is right next to mine after all." She suggested.

Natsu frowned then did as he was asked, dropping down from her desk and going to sit at his own. Levy smiled and waved, "Lu-chan, good morning." She went to step towards he friend who had looked up and was smiling but I was like trying to walk while attacked to a brick wall, or in this case an iron man. "Gajeel let me go." She turned on him.

Gajeel looked down on her with a small frown then moved his arm from her shoulder, "Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you," she smiled, she gripped his shoulders and tugged him to a more reachable height then reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Gajeel blushed slightly and half the room, who had caught the action started to cheer.

Levy reached Lucy's side and her friend smiled, "You made quick work of that one Levy!"

"Don't say that!" Levy cried falling into her chair. "You make me sound like I finished a book."

"Don't be silly the story isn't finished yet," Lucy smiled, "It's just the start of a new chapter."

"Speaking of new chapters, have you got someone you like Lu-cha?" Levy asked, after yesterday she was tired of beating around the bush.

Lucy instantly blushed, "N…no…of course not."

"You do!" Levy cried.

This caught Natsu's attention; didn't Levy already know who Lucy liked? Did this mean Lucy didn't like Freed? "Levy, please I can't tell you, not here."

"Why not Lu-chan?" Levy asked, Lucy noticed the evil glint in her eyes, had she already worked it out?

"Well, because there are some people in here with over sensitive ears and big mouths." Lucy said,

"I see, so you'll tell me later, right?" Levy asked.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you later." Lucy sighed, "You and Juvia can come by after school ok?"

"Sure Lu-Chan let's do that."

Halfway through this conversation Natsu became heavily distracted, his stomach was grumbling loudly, he had skipped breakfast because he was too busy thinking about Lucy. He groaned and slumped across his desk. Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked leaning over.

"Skipped breakfast." He said miserably without looking up.

"Oh that's easy to fix." Lucy laughed lightly, sending shivers up Natsu's spine. He looked up and watched as Lucy searched her bag.

"You know I don't eat those weird oat bar things Luce…" he trailed off when Lucy finally found what she was looking for, a small box. "What's that?" he asked.

"Fire." Lucy said with a smiled sliding the box open and pulling out a match. Natsu watched as she struck it across the edge of the box and a flame formed on the end. She gave it to Natsu who swallowed it whole. "Taste ok?" she asked.

"This is good fire." Natsu nodded.

"Here," Lucy pitched the box to him and he caught it. "Enjoy."

"You carry weird things around Luce." He said striking a match.

"I guess so." Lucy shrugged looking away to return to her conversation with Levy. In reality Lucy had been packed those matches after she noticed Natsu hadn't eaten his lunch the day before in case he got hungry.

"So Lu-chan?" Levy asked the moment Lucy sat down with her and Juvia in Lucy's apartment.

"Levy…" Lucy sighed,

"You like Natsu right!?" Levy cried, Lucy blushed and Juvia nearly spilt her tea over her lap in surprise.

"LEVY!" Lucy cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"You do!" Levy cried.

"Lucy does?" Juvia asked.

"Ok, ok, I do, leave me alone." Lucy sighed.

"Lu-chan!" Levy smiled happily, "that's brilliant."

"No it's not, just because you got you're dragon slayer doesn't mean I will." Lucy sighed, "Mira said he has a really strong history with Lisanna."

"Natsu and Lisanna haven't been that close since they were little kids." Levy said. "Both me and Gajeel are sure Natsu likes you. And Gajeel should know, he spent most of the time since he worked it out laughing at Natsu's personal struggle."

"I…I…I…" Lucy sat there, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.

"Lu-chan, you look like a fish." Levy laughed.

"Juvia thinks Lucy's impression is very good." Juvia snickered.

"Guys!" Lucy collapsed sideways into her sofa and hugged one of her pillows tightly.

"So, are you going to make a move?" Levy asked.

"I can't!" Lucy cried, shooting up like a bullet.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"I haven't known him that long and…and I don't have the guts." Lucy sighed.

"But Lu-chan, Gajeel said Dragon slayers are cowards in love, and I can confirm it, I had to make the first move." Levy cried.

"What did Levy do?" Juvia asked.

"I got Lily to pick me up so I could kiss him." Levy said with a small blush.

"Aww, levy that's so adorable, what happened after that?" Lucy asked, looking for the subject change.

"No, no Lu-chan, you have to make a move on Natsu." Levy said.

"Noo, Levy!" Lucy cried burying her head in her pillow.

Outside the window sat on the section of roof outside Lucy's window sat an eaves-dropping dragon slayer and a small blue cat.

"Lucy lllllliiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeees you." Happy cooed. "You lllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkeeeeee each other!"

Without desponding Natsu kicked off the building and landed lightly on the pavement below. Happy followed him, floating down on his white wings. He dug his hands into his pockets and started walking away. if anyone passed him they might think he was sulking, unless they passed him at a time when the full moon lit up his lowered head, when they'd see a wide grin and happy eyes filled with a scheming look.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is the final chapter of my first ever fanfic, Please rate and review i love getting feed back! **

**A little Jerza as requested, plan on writing a collection of couple oneshots so look out for more detailed Jerza there!**

* * *

"Morning Erza," Lucy called to her red-haired class mate.

"Oh, good morning Lucy." Erza smiled, they were both in the library, "No Levy today?" she asked.

"No," Lucy sighed, "She's spending time with Gajeel for a bit after the torture she put me through last night."

"Really what happened?" Erza asked, torture was something she knew about after all.

"Levy found out who I like, and was trying to get me to make the first move." Lucy sighed again and lent against the bookshelf in front of her.

"When I asked out my boyfriend for the first time he told me he was engaged." Lucy looked up in surprise.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a mage, outside of the school systems." She smiled, "I'm not really supposed to talk about him too much."

"He said he was engaged?" Lucy asked, "And you still went after him?"

"Yeah, I knew he was only saying it for me, he's away a lot and what he does is dangerous." She smiled, "But then again I'm pretty strong, I can match him, if I'm having a good day."

"I could never stand up against the guy I like." Lucy admitted. "What's your boyfriends name Erza?"

"Jellel." Erza smiled.

"but…Jellel, isn't he a bad guy, I saw it on the news." Lucy asked.

"He was possessed," Erza sighed "Lost his memories after that and now he sort of works behind the scenes for the council. But don't tell anyone Lucy," Erza turned away to leave the library, but turned back briefly, "Oh, and good luck with Natsu."

Lucy flushed bright red as Erza left, a soft laugh drifting back in her place. Lucy shook her head and pulled a book from the shelf to take out, how many people knew about her crush?

Lucy avoided Natsu all day, turning and walking back the way she had come when she saw him in the corridors and turning up just in time in class so he couldn't talk to her, she needed to finish the book she had gotten from the library first. At the end of the day she leant against her locker and sighed before she opened it. She put her books away, she had finished the book and closed it softly, she glanced around, there was no one around. She took a deep breath and pulled a box of matches from her pocket. She was about to strike a match when she was thrown into the lockers in an all too familiar way.

"Hey blondie, long time no see." Flare grinned, moving in close to her face.

"Hi Flare." Lucy smiled. "Sting, Rouge." She nodded to the two dragon slayers.

"Don't smile at me you little…" Flare started but Lucy wasn't in the mood. Lucy's legs were free so she kicked forward, slamming her slightly heeled foot into Flare's stomach. She stumbled back and her hair resided.

"I'm not in the mood," Lucy said though gritted teeth pulling her Fleuve d'étoiles from its place on her hip and got in a ready position like Leo had told her.

"How do you expect to fight the three of us alone?" Flare asked as Sting and Rouge moved to flank her.

Lucy smiled and lent down to pick up her fallen matches. "Easy, with fire." She struck a match and held it in front of her face, watching it flicker; these were long life matches, since she figured Natsu would get more out of them that way.

"What is a tiny little flame like that going to do to help you?" Sting jeered.

"You'd be surprise what a tiny little flame like this could do," Lucy smiled softly. For a girl who was facing down three of the strongest bullies in the school with nothing but a whip in one hand and a lit match in the other she looked awfully confident. She hadn't even moved to use a key and this made the three bullies cautious.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Well now, I'm not likely to tell you what my secret weapon is… am I?" she laughed lightly, but her heart was thumping, she really hoped her plan would work.

"She's bluffing." Flare said, but she sound uncertain. Lucy flexed her wrist, ready to use her whip to defend herself.

"Let's find out." Sting said, he shot forward, his hand extended, a ball of light growing in his palm, Lucy dropped the matched and grabbed her keys as she ducked, she spun and pulled a key free. In all the sudden movements no one had noticed the match hadn't hit the floor, except Lucy. "She was bluffing." He laughed.

"Was I? Lucy asked, "Then where is my match?" Sting, Rouge and Flare all looked to the ground and sure enough the match was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…?!" Flare asked, "How did you…?"

"I know a certain person, who forgot to eat lunch today." Lucy smiled. "And he likes his food…hot."

"Damn…" was all Rouge could say before Natsu appeared behind him and punched him square in the jaw.

"I can handle Flare Natsu." Lucy called as he set about fighting Sting; he nodded before punching his opponent.

"You think you can handle me?" Flare asked.

"No but I know a great hairdresser." Lucy said, "Open the gate of the crab, Cancer." She cried holing up cancer's key.

"Greeting's Lucy…ebi."

"Hey Cancer," Lucy smiled, "My friend here has let her hair get a little too long, could you help her out?"

"Of course," Cancer nodded, snipping his scissors, "If hair gets too long it becomes straggly and horrible…ebi."

"Wait…NO!" Flare leapt back but Cancer leapt forward and further, hair is not the back thing to be fighting with when your foe is armed with scissors. After a few minutes flare ran off, Rouge woke up and followed her with Sting not far behind them.

"Thanks for saving me again Natsu." Lucy sighed and slumped against the lockers, "My mask nearly cracked for a moment there.

"Sure Luce, but you've been avoiding me all day." Natsu frowned, moving to stand in front of her, scared she would run off again.

"Sorry Natsu, I was trying to finish a book." Lucy shrugged.

"Are books really that important to you?" he asked placing his hand either side of her head.

"Only this one, it was full of important information I needed to know." She smiled softly.

"What kind of information?" Natsu asked.

"If you move I'll show you." she said. Natsu stood back and Lucy turned to her locker and pulled out the book. 'The Big Book of Dragon-Slayers' "Not a very imaginative title but it was informative."

"Why were you reading about dragon slayers?" Natsu asked as Lucy put it back in her locker and closed it before she turned back to him.

"To learn more about you." she said softly, she knew he could hear her.

"Say that again." Natsu said, stepping closer again, "it felt…nice."

"To learn more about you." Lucy said again, gazing up at him with wide brown eyes.

"What did you learn?" he asked, "I can't read much."

"I learnt that a dragon slayer will run straight to a place if he smells his mate, his element and fear on his mate's part. Even if he doesn't know why." She said.

"So you are my mate." He said calmly pressing his forehead to hers, his skin was warm but it was a pleasant feeling.

"I don't know Natsu, am I?"

Natsu chose not to reply properly, he followed what every instinct in his body was screaming and closed the gap between their lips. Natsu's kiss was soft and hesitant at first, unsure if he was doing the right thing. However when Lucy responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging her finger though his pink hair he roamed a little more. Her sucked on her lower lip, and traced her lips with his tongue before she parted her lips so he could explore deeper. Natsu concluded that kissing Lucy was now his favourite thing to do.

When the finally broke away, Lucy had tears in her eyes. "Wha…did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"No," Lucy laughed wiping away her tears, "I'm just happy Natsu."

"Happy's good!" Natsu smiled hugging her tightly, "and now your mine."

Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, "Yeah, I'm yours." She smiled; she kissed him on the nose. "So keep protecting me, ok?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied "I love you Luce."

"Yeah, and I love you Natsu."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! R 'n' R please xx**


End file.
